


"Steve likes me, really."

by Seehund



Series: Down East Folktale [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seehund/pseuds/Seehund
Summary: 一座山林深处的小镇，一场未知的公路旅行，史蒂夫和巴基在追寻什么秘密？史蒂夫会不会被艹哭？无尽的疑云笼罩着他们的前方。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Down East Folktale 前传

Part 1

 

 

_早餐要有培根芝士煎饼，还要有黄油炒蛋。_

 

巴恩斯醒过来。他听着浴室里传来的水声，在皱巴巴的床单上伸展胳膊。房间里弥漫着一股香水和干涸精液混合起来的味道，巴恩斯抽了抽鼻子，翻身下床，从椅子上捡起揉成一团的衣服。垃圾桶里有几个用过的套子，甚至床脚也有一个。 _旅馆的清洁工有事儿做了。_ 巴恩斯毫无同情心地想着，把T恤和牛仔裤套在身上。有点汗味，衣服下摆还留下了番茄酱的印子。但昨天晚上他过得不错， _相当不错_ 。现在轮到更有技巧的部分了。巴恩斯看了一眼紧闭的浴室门，张开嘴，很快又闭上了。

 

 _劳拉？茱儿？辛西娅？_ 他皱起眉头，努力回想昨天在酒吧的对话。哗哗的水声不知什么时候停止了，一阵轻快的脚步声响起，房门吱呀一声打开，一个娇小的金发女孩从高热的水雾中走了出来。她全身上下只围着一条浴巾，曲线分明，走起路来带着一点微微的颤动，巴恩斯一眼就瞥见从浴巾上端露出的丰满胸部。他清了清嗓子，做了一个决定。

 

“早上好，露莉。”

 

金发女孩停下擦拭头发的动作，转身看了他一眼。

 

“是洛琳。”

 

“当然，当然， _洛琳_ 。这个名字才搭得上你这样的美女。”

 

“不错的救场。”女孩瞟了巴恩斯一眼，走到写字桌前，让那条大毛巾落下。她臀部的线条很柔软，随着弯腰的动作背上的脊柱骨清晰可见。巴恩斯看着她穿上内裤，胸罩，他不是不喜欢眼前的场景，然而——

 

“我想说的是，洛琳——”

 

“让我猜一下，你要走了，警官，你有职责在身，而且你不打算再打电话。”

 

“‘我记不住你的号码’，‘因为我的手机正好没电了’，这个解释会让我显得没那么混球吗？”

 

“我不认识你，但我知道自己要的是什么。”女孩走到巴恩斯面前，带来一股沐浴露和女性肌肤混合的味道。她抬头看着他。

 

“那就让我们只记住昨天晚上过得不错，怎么样？”巴恩斯压低声音。他靠过去，女孩侧过脸避开了。

 

“刷牙之前的早安吻？不了，谢谢。”她冲巴恩斯粲然一笑，低头扫了一眼他的裤裆。“但你说得对，昨天晚上过得不错。”

 

“你是在对我的老二说话吗？”

 

“他比你要可爱多了。”

 

\--

离开前台的时候巴恩斯顺手把几块饼干揣进了口袋。 _房钱_ _67_ _块，附赠巧克力曲奇，这交易不赖。_ 天色还很早，灰蓝色的晨雾还没有从马路上散去，白嘴鸦在清凉的海风中上下起伏。完美的早上。巴恩斯顺着空无一人的华盛顿大道张望了一会，半心半意地把饼干塞进嘴里。 _太甜了，也就垫垫肚子，只有史蒂夫才喜欢这种玩意儿。_ 他琢磨了一会这个念头，伸手去够下一块饼干。衣袋空了，他顺手在牛仔裤上擦掉碎屑，迈步朝公寓走去。

 

人行道的水泥缝中杂草丛生，皮鞋底在石子地面擦出砂纸般的声音。如果这是在纽约，巴恩斯的目光扫过还没亮起灯的商店橱窗，心不在焉地想着。 _——如果这是在纽约，人行道至少得宽上两倍，再来点游客，热狗摊子，水果小贩。_ 红灯亮了起来，巴恩斯没有停下脚步。并不像在纽约，这里不会有穿着旱冰鞋的快递员嗖地一声滑过，不会有出租车司机摇下车窗比出中指，扔下一句“¡Perra!”后扬长而去。这就是缅因州的波特兰最棒的一点。

 

_它是除了纽约之外的任何地方。_

 

巴恩斯推开大门，走进狭窄阴暗的前厅。信箱又满了，广告，旅游手册，打折券，他翻看了一会，把它们一股脑儿扔进旁边装得满满的废纸筐。好像现在还有谁会写信一样。巴恩斯三两步跨上旁边的楼梯，朝自己的公寓走去。甚至史蒂夫也不会。他想象着史蒂夫听到自己这样说会有什么反应，“也许我写，但不是给你，想过这点没有？”——会是这样吗？也有可能只是从速写本上抬起头，不以为然地挑起眉毛。史蒂夫.罗杰斯，他认识了一辈子的朋友,总是保留着自己的一块小地方。史蒂夫最近要从纽约过来一趟，飞机九点半到。巴恩斯打开房门，看了看墙上的挂钟。 _八点二十分。还有很多时间。_

 

窗子一直关着，客厅里有点闷，但没什么奇怪的气味，对接待客人来说够可以的了。巴恩斯踢开面前的纸箱，找到电源线。 _掉线两个小时，希望没什么狗屎事儿等着。_ 屏幕亮了起来。

 

 _“你又自己先走了？？？”_ 这是达尼埃。 _“有些人今晚又要走运了。”_ 这是范斯沃斯。 _“下一轮酒你请。必须这样。”_ 这回是达姆弹。巴恩斯几乎能看见他们几个面露威胁的样子，扯起嘴角。 _每个晚上都是这样，不是这样就是那样。_ 他把手机扔到沙发上，跨过地上的游戏手柄朝浴室走去。

 

像往常一样，巴恩斯毫无必要地在热气腾腾的花洒下浪费了十来分钟。 _奢侈。_ 他拧上水龙头，胡乱地擦了擦头发，顺手抹开镜子上的雾气，把用过的湿毛巾推到洗脸台边上。 _脱下军装后的两个好处：自己的洗澡水，自己的时间。_ 他眯起眼睛对着镜子打量了一会，向里收了收下巴，终于对看到的景象满意了。巴恩斯叼着牙刷回到客厅，彻底地伸了个懒腰，听着关节在肌肉下咔擦作响。他百无聊赖地抓起手机，三个未接电话，还有两条语音留言。

 

_哦。操。_

 

巴恩斯站直了点，小声地骂了一句，点开更早的那一条。

 

是史蒂夫。背景一片嘈杂，几乎听不清他说了什么。

 

“嗨巴克，我到了，比广播提前了半个小时，赶得上我们那回搭的灰狗了。”巴恩斯听着他断断续续的抱怨，利索地套上干净的T恤。 “不管怎么样，我知道你家在哪里，现在——等等。喂！”史蒂夫的声音忽然提高了，一阵急促的脚步声，伴随着低沉的犬吠。“等会再打给你。”

 

留言在这里结束。巴恩斯皱着眉头点了点屏幕，下一条信息的发送时间是十分钟之后。

 

“抱歉，巴克。”史蒂夫的声音很清晰，周围的喧闹消失了，像是他终于找到了个安静的地方。“一点小状况，已经解决了。”旁边有人说了句什么，史蒂夫轻声一笑。“我给自己找了辆便车，直接到你们警局。”

 

他停顿了一下。

 

“我猜我们等会见。”

 

巴恩斯瞪着手机屏幕，直到它再次变暗。他转身抓起钥匙和钱包，把配枪留在餐桌上。阳光透过窗帘照进厨房，他感到一种模糊的烦躁。 _也许是饿了，因为没有吃到真的早饭。_ 巴恩斯心不在焉地锁好门。 _“热汤！”的腌牛肉不错，他们等会就去那个地方。_ 他做出了决定。

 

\--

 

史蒂夫揉了揉黑白相间的牧羊犬，焦躁不安的大狗逐渐安静下来。

 

“好孩子，”他的语调温和肯定，看了一眼它的项圈。“现在坐好，马可警官。”

 

牧羊犬用后肢坐下，黑色的眼睛打量着他，尾巴在地板上轻轻晃动。

 

史蒂夫再次揉了揉它的背脊，抬头看向抓着牵引绳的男人。深色的头发，深色的眼睛，下巴上满是胡茬。

 

“一位热心的市民。”那个人开口评论，带着一点嘲弄。史蒂夫眯起眼睛，有点被激怒了。

 

“如果你对自己的搭档有点耐心，那我——”

 

“又惹到马可了，朗姆洛？天，我就走开那么一会。”一个身穿制服的警员匆匆走到他们面前，牧羊犬热切地站了起来。

 

“我什么都没做。他一直都不喜欢我，你知道的。”黑发男人摊开手，马可不安地抬起头。“去做你们的事儿，我总算可以下班了。”

 

“是啊，随便吧。”领犬员接过牵引绳。马可在史蒂夫腿边嗅了几下，温顺地跟着他离开了。

 

史蒂夫清了清嗓子。

 

“我不知道——”

 

“布洛克.朗姆洛，波特兰警局。”黑发男人说，向史蒂夫伸出了手。“你要去市区吗，热心市民？我正好顺路。”

 

“放心，我不会让你坐后排的。”他挑起嘴角，补充了一句。

 

史蒂夫笑着摇了摇头，伸出右手。结实的掌心，有力的一握，这就是他对朗姆洛的第一印象了。

 

“我是史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”他说。 

 

\--

 

“所以，警局大楼？不错的碰头点。”

 

史蒂夫结束了给巴恩斯的留言。 _这个钟点，巴基大概刚醒。_ 他收起手机，意识到朗姆洛正说了点什么，并且还在等着他回答。

 

“我朋友在那里工作，也许你也认识。巴克——詹姆斯.巴恩斯。”

 

“啊，巴恩斯小子，特别行动组。是的，我知道他。”朗姆洛了解地点了点头，语气里带上了一点居高临下的味道，像巡视领地的头狼。

 

_熟悉的语调。他们总是这样。_

 

史蒂夫眯起眼睛，又一次看向朗姆洛。凹陷的两颊，轮廓分明的下颌骨，肌肉发达的脖子上不时凸起淡蓝色的筋络。45岁左右，也可能是35。

 

“你们不算死党，我看出来了。”

 

“我们大概不会一起去钓鱼，”朗姆洛冲史蒂夫挑起眉毛。 “但我可以把六点钟方向交给他。”他转动方向盘，车子滑进路边的停车位，停了下来。

 

“我们到了。”

 

\--

 

巴恩斯在马路对面就看见史蒂夫了。他刚走下一辆黑色的福特野马，高个子，金头发，修长结实的手臂。 _不能跟这家伙一起去酒吧。_ 巴恩斯没有错过行人看过去的目光。史蒂夫弯下腰，和司机说了些什么，拍了拍车门，站到一边。这脸蛋可以从任何人那里哄出笑脸。史蒂夫那个同事有一回这样评价，那个红发美女，眼神里总是带着点挑剔。也许这次她说得对。他望向史蒂夫站在树荫下的身影，意识到自己笑了起来。

 

变灯了。

 

巴恩斯穿过大街，经过野马的时候脚步顿了一顿。朗姆洛从方向盘上抬起手指，冲他打了个招呼。巴恩斯对上那双黑色的眼睛，抬起下巴，算是回应。

 

_装腔作势的新手。_

_不怀好意的油子。_

 

他们没有说话，交错的眼神却明白无误地传达了对彼此的真实看法。巴恩斯从来没有喜欢过这个家伙，今天早上更是这样。他跨上人行道，回头看了一眼远去的野马，从喉咙深处嗤了一声，暗暗希望他碾上道钉。

 

“嗨，巴克。”

 

身后传来史蒂夫清亮的声音，巴恩斯转过身子，动作猛烈而令人生畏。史蒂夫退后了一点，很快又微笑起来，眉毛弯成柔软的弧度。“天啊，你这家伙——”

 

史蒂夫侧过头打量着他。

 

“典型的你。”

 

巴恩斯咧开嘴，伸手抓住史蒂夫的肩膀。

 

_上次见面是什么时候来着？圣诞节？_

 

“你知道的，成为我就是很不容易。”巴恩斯手心用力，把史蒂夫拖进一个结结实实的拥抱里。即使刚刚结束一场长途跋涉，那头金发也散发着干净的味道。他能感觉到史蒂夫胸腔深处的闷笑。

 

“是啊，绝对的。”史蒂夫在巴恩斯背上拍了两下，抽开身子。“我们先去哪儿？”

 

“我家，然后是早午饭。”

 

\--

 

回去的时候他们选择了海滨大道。确切地说，巴恩斯提出了建议，史蒂夫觉得怎么样都可以。

 

“这就是你的假日精神？难怪你现在还是单身。”

 

“是啊，看看你我就都知道了。”

 

“我是在享受自己的单身状态，史蒂夫。享-受-，一件你从来不干的事情。”

 

史蒂夫没有说话，从口袋里取出一幅墨镜，戴上，表情里带上了一点挑战。

 

“不错，就差一根自拍杆了。”巴恩斯说，知道史蒂夫在墨镜后面翻了个白眼。

 

他们继续走了一会，聊了一下即将到来的假期，安静了下来。微风中散发着夏天与港口特有的咸味，海浪翻滚着拍打石堤，一阵一阵，地平线和空气在远方钻石一样闪烁，折射出无数光芒。

 

“你没有告诉我是那个家伙搭你过来，朗姆洛。”巴恩斯忽然说。

 

“刚在机场认识的，”史蒂夫回答。“跟我说说，我是卷进了什么地盘争夺战里面吗？”

 

“嗨，我是在给 ** _你_** 把风。”巴恩斯用胳膊撞了撞史蒂夫。“那个家伙。”他停顿了一下，“他做事总是按着自己的一套。”

 

“听起来有点熟悉。”

 

“去你的。”巴恩斯抗议。“其他事情不说，不管他能做什么，我都可以来个更好的版本，你该知道这个。”

 

史蒂夫右手握拳靠向嘴边，假模假样地咳嗽了一下。

 

“睾丸酮过剩。”他说。

 

巴恩斯伸腿，做出要绊人的姿势，史蒂夫利索地绕了过去。

 

“成熟点，小子。”

 

“是啊，看看你我就都知道了。”

 

两个影子在砂石路面上并肩而行，不紧不慢，有些时候重叠在一起。更远的什么地方响起了轮船启航的汽笛。

 

就像他们还在红钩区时那样。

 

 

\--

 

 

“烟熏三文鱼本尼迪克蛋，莓果派，一杯咖啡。”

 

“一份松饼全餐，配香肠和腌牛肉，鸡蛋不要太老，淋上奶油肉汁。哦对了，给我也来杯咖啡。”

 

女服务生快速地记录着，重复了一遍他们的点单，拿着便签本离开了。巴恩斯的目光重新落在史蒂夫身上。

 

“好了，哥们，你还没有告诉我为什么要来这个地方。”

 

“就像我在电话里说的那样，随便看看，花掉那些一直没休的假期。”史蒂夫很快地回答，举起水杯喝了一口。巴恩斯向后靠在椅背上，不依不饶地看着史蒂夫，无声地要求一个真正的答案。

 

“这招对我没用，巴克。”史蒂夫的声音里带上了一点笑意。“如果你还记得，是 ** _我_** 发明的这个。”

 

巴恩斯不为所动，保持着同一个姿势看过去。

 

“第一，你为FBI工作，他们擅长并且只擅长使唤人；第二，不是FBI也有其他什么事儿，你从来闲不下来；第三，你需要我的帮助，你知道这个，否则你不会过来。”

 

史蒂夫和他对视了一会，摇了摇头，放弃了。他把手放到桌上，正准备说点什么，服务生端着满是食物的托盘走了过来。史蒂夫闭上嘴，看着她动作利索地把大大小小的盘子摆在他俩面前。

 

“还需要什么尽管叫我，我是娜奥米。”

 

“谢谢。”史蒂夫笑着点头，看着她走向下一桌客人。

 

“所以，跟我说说吧。”巴恩斯在确定周围没有人能听到他们的对话之后低声说道。

 

“你还记得肯特吗？”

 

“‘斗牛犬’肯特？谁能忘得了他。”

 

“是啊。”史蒂夫叹了口气。“他死了。”

 

“不可能！上次聚会的时候他还冲我炫耀他的戒酒徽章，‘连续两天保持清醒’之类之类……什么时候的事情？”

 

“两个星期前他被列为失踪人口，三天前他们在一条河里找到他，酗酒，嗑药过量，又一起老兵发疯事件。”

 

“但你不这样看。”

 

“我不这样看。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，望向手中的咖啡。“上次聚会的时候，他看起来好多了——至少他出现了。”

 

“是啊，从彻底完蛋进化成了一般烦人。”巴恩斯赞同地点了点头。“你怎么知道这不是他又一次酒精上头？”

 

“事实上，我不知道。”史蒂夫坦白地说，抬头看向巴恩斯，声音略带迟疑。“我试着还原他失踪前的行程，追踪到这附近的一个小镇。过来看看也不会有什么人受伤，我猜。”

 

“至少‘斗牛犬’肯定不会。”巴恩斯耸了耸肩。“你跟他的家属聊过了吗？他老婆，那个，那个，蜜雪儿？喂，别这么惊讶，她当年可是我们营所有人的女朋友——她的照片。你大概是唯一一个没有射到她脸上的家伙了。”

 

史蒂夫看上去想比出中指。

 

“前任老婆。”他最后说。“失踪就是她报的案，说肯特错过了几轮对孩子的探视，主要还是没给赡养费。她看起来并不怎么在乎。”

 

“我不感到奇怪。”

 

“是啊，但我还是想看看。我不知道，也许是看在纳杰夫的份上吧，还有卡尔巴拉。”史蒂夫迅速地笑了一下，但这微笑没有到达眼底。“听着，巴克，你没有必要一起过来，我只是——”

 

“在追着兔子乱跑。史蒂夫，史蒂夫史蒂夫，还是那么怀旧。” 巴恩斯碰了碰他的手。“好了，你说的那个镇子，它叫什么名字？”

 

“霍普镇。”

 

“霍普镇，霍普镇……”巴恩斯慢慢地抓了抓自己的脑门，努力回忆了一会。然后他看向史蒂夫的眼睛。“哥们，承认你需要我的帮助吧，这镇子肯定不在附近。像你这样的纽约客自己乱跑，最后只能给护林人增加工作量，说不定还有州警和消防员。”

 

“我需要你的帮助。”史蒂夫歪着头看了巴恩斯一会，终于说。“请。”他补充了一句，真的笑了起来。

 

“看啊，那个有魔力的字眼。”巴恩斯满意地点了点头，抓起刀叉。“现在快吃，还有一场公路旅行等着我们。”

 

 

t.b.c.


	2. Chapter 2

“警监出去了，请假表一式三份，记得在最后一页签名。”

“达尼埃在吗？”

“跟嫌疑人在审讯室。”

“范斯沃斯？”

“处理之前的入室抢劫案。”

“操，拜托告诉我达姆弹还在。”

“今天下午出庭作证。警官，恐怕只有你一个人面对警监了。”劳拉.海多克冲他抛了个媚眼。她是局里的书记员，兼职算命师和信息转运中心。“你是他最看好的那个，不是吗？”

“这种感情彼此彼此啊。”巴恩斯叹了口气，认命地抓起钢笔，一项一项填写起来。

临近午休时刻，警局电台还算平静。华伦大道与森林大道交界处发生一起撞车后逃逸，距离县界只有500码，接警的巡逻车抱怨连天。五名少年觉得常青墓园的装饰过于单调，在自行加工的过程中与管理员发生了小小的冲突，随后升级成人身伤害事件。河畔街一家汽车旅馆发生火灾，一层房间被毁，两名瘾君子兼肇事者被送进重症监护室。巴恩斯整了整填完的表格，手指无所事事地在上面敲打了一会，内心断定像平常一样，波特兰将安全度过又一个沉闷的夜晚。

“喂，你带来的那个小帅哥，他是谁呀？”劳拉问到。

或者还是有些不同。

巴恩斯回过头，对上一双好奇的眼睛。他顺着劳拉的眼神看过去，史蒂夫正站在他的位置旁边，饶有兴趣地打量着贴得满满的隔墙。巴恩斯知道他看见了自己那幅加了注释的照片。

“目击证人？还是新来的警官？真让人眼前一亮。”

文书工作。数不清的文书工作。巴恩斯提醒自己千万不能得罪秘书，用手捂住胸口，做出夸张的受伤表情。

“亲爱的，我们上星期在‘守望台’喝的一杯就不算数了吗？”

“省省吧，警官。”劳拉撇了撇嘴。她今天涂了淡淡的口红，某种粉色，反正他不可能分清。“我们都知道你只在需要套话的时候才‘叫我詹姆斯’。”

巴恩斯最有魅力的笑容还没展开就被打断了。

“头儿回来了，正在跟你的朋友说话呢。”劳拉冲他身后使了个眼色。“我得说，他看起来不太友好。”

\--

“——有关的材料我昨天已经交给你的同事了，你们这些内务处的家伙就不能——”

巴恩斯赶紧两步上前，打断了班特警监的责问。

“他是跟我一起来的，警监。”巴恩斯有意在他的头衔上加重了语气。“不是所有人都来自内务处，也许你已经注意到了这点。”他不紧不慢地加了一句评论。班特果然瞪大了他的小眼睛，鼻翼猛烈地收缩几下，原本鼓胀的脸颊比平时更圆了。像一只河豚。巴恩斯想着，一边把肩膀挺直了一点，准备好目睹下一轮火山爆发。

“抱歉，长官。”史蒂夫及时开口。“我还没来得及介绍自己。史蒂夫.罗杰斯，曾经和巴恩斯警官一起在伊拉克服役。我来这里通知他参加一名战友的葬礼。”

河豚绷紧的皮肤逐渐放下来。本尼迪克.班特警监哼了一声，不情愿地握住史蒂夫伸出的手，随意地晃了两下，快速松开。巴恩斯瞟了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫没有理他，只是注视着班特，轻轻皱起眉头。

“一起不幸的意外。”史蒂夫说，垂下睫毛，很快又抬起头望向警监，一幅局促温顺的样子。三年级被校长逮住时的应急小花招。巴恩斯咳嗽了一声，不让自己笑出声来。他感到脚趾猛的一痛：有人在他鞋子上踩了一脚。

“正式的请假表，我下班前必须看到。”班特粗声粗气地说。

“已经写好了，长官。”巴恩斯举起一式三份的表格，班特劈手夺过，重重地翻看起来。

“一个星期？为了葬礼？”小圆眼睛从板夹上方瞪着巴恩斯。

“不带薪休假，长官。”巴恩斯回答。“我手上的两起凶杀案都是激情犯罪，有证人有录像，地检官可以马上接手。内务处看上去也没什么需要我帮忙。”

“你最好没有。”班特怒气冲冲地说。他从胸前的口袋掏出钢笔，用力签下自己的名字，纸张几乎被劈成两半。“现在从我的办公室里滚出去。”

 

\--

“所以，内务处，还有你的上司？”

“让他们吸自己的屌去，那是他们唯一擅长的事情。”巴恩斯咧嘴一笑。“参加葬礼？还是个狡猾的混蛋啊，史蒂夫。”

“事实上，不全是借口。皮特的——”一阵嘻嘻哈哈的打闹声由远而近，史蒂夫不得不停下话头，侧身给一群半大不小的年轻人让道。巴恩斯耸了耸肩，看着他们离开，直到四下无人才开口说话。

“你知道，我们等会有四个小时的路程，最起码。细节留到车上说吧。”

“现在出发？”史蒂夫顿了一秒。“你准备好了？”

“给我五分钟时间。”

巴恩斯扔下一句，大步穿过停车场。

“慢慢来，”史蒂夫在他身后说。“你可以有十分钟。”

“开始计时吧。”巴恩斯心不在焉地回答了一句。他三两步爬上楼梯，回到公寓，从床上挑出两件气味还算可以的T恤塞进背包。手枪，两条弹夹，备用手枪，另外两条弹夹，充电器，现金。巴恩斯停下了手里的动作，思考了一会，把背包的拉链拉上，从衣橱里取出冲锋衣。

他把靴刀收好，锁上门，带着史蒂夫的背包走下楼梯。

“可以出发了。”巴恩斯说着，把两个背包扔到汽车后座。史蒂夫坐进副驾驶，关好门，看着巴恩斯启动他的二手福特。

“印象深刻啊。”

“我的荣幸，殿下。”巴恩斯系好安全带，调整后视镜，开始倒车。

\--

他们向西北方向开上295号公路，史蒂夫开始讲肯特的事情，巴恩斯安静地听着。公路一侧是比游泳池大不了多少的海湾，一侧是点缀在停车场中央的仓库式商店。没有什么看头，和肯特的故事不相上下。还没开过海湾大桥史蒂夫就讲完了。

一对在野外鬼混的年轻人发现了无名男尸，浑身赤裸，只有脖子上挂着狗牌。没有钱包，没有证件。值班警员一赔四这是一个装兵党。紧急联系人的手机号已经失效。退伍军人中心根据备选紧急联系人找到了史蒂夫。

“老婆——前妻呢？”

“没时间过来。”

“父母？”

“都过世了。”

“他不是还有个弟弟？”

“他就是那个联系不上的紧急联系人。”

“所以这事儿现在归你了。”巴恩斯得出结论。

史蒂夫没有回答，只是眯起眼睛看着窗外。远处巨大的广告牌越来越近：缅因，生活应有的模样。

“也许吧。”他终于说。“万一真的有什么不对劲但没有人去管，我不太喜欢这个念头。”

“如果，我是说如果，他确实做了他做的事——”

“那么他搞砸了，在所有可能的事情上。让他的死不要再成为另外一件吧。”

“阿门。”

他们没再说话，交通电台喋喋不休地介绍起95号公路上最赞的汉堡店。十分钟后，路边的树林代替了停车场。二十分钟后，路标热情欢迎他们再次到坎伯兰旅游。越过长满乔松和枫树的缓坡，四车道的柏油马路在他们眼前又直又宽地奔向远处，不知疲倦，没有终点。来往的车辆很少，棕红色的水塔安静地矗立在郁郁葱葱的山谷中，每一寸空气里都是阳光。

“按着这速度，五个小时我们就能开到世界尽头。”巴恩斯说，一边放下遮阳板。

“你的意思是‘加拿大’。”史蒂夫回答。

“番茄或者西红柿，随便啦。”

接近班戈的时候他们拐下高速，县级公路迅速收窄成了双车道，在起伏的丘陵间穿行。低矮整齐的联排住宅，几间快餐店，汽车旅馆，购物中心。他们又经过了一个聚居点。

“我管它们叫聚居点，因为它们比指甲盖大不了多少。”巴恩斯闷声闷气地说。刺耳的喇叭声在车后突兀地响起，他看了一眼空旷的车道，喇叭声更加急促地响了五、六下。

巴恩斯挑起眉毛，不紧不慢地让到一边。庞蒂亚克赶了上来，车窗里探出一张愤怒的脸。

“让路都不懂吗，你个——”

巴恩斯径直踩下油门，没有给他说完的机会。后视镜里，司机愤怒地竖起中指，巴恩斯短暂地拉响警笛算是回礼。那只手顿时缩了回去，庞蒂亚克偃旗息鼓，不用一分钟就从他们的视野里消失了。

“天，我都快忘了你开车时脾气有多好。”史蒂夫在一旁观赏完这出闹剧，开口评论。

“超速驾驶是违法行为。”巴恩斯说。“我正在做的，是给公路巡警帮忙。”

史蒂夫耸肩，一边小小地打了一个哈欠。

“你该睡上一会，”巴恩斯从眼角瞟他。“5点钟起的床，没说错吧？”

“你真了解我。”史蒂夫换了个更舒服的姿势，更深地缩进座位里。“四点半，今早有飞机要赶。”

“去睡，”巴恩斯说，伸手准备关掉收音机。“你醒了我们就到。”

“开着吧，”史蒂夫拦住他，又打了个哈欠。“我不想一觉醒来发现我们俩都睡着了。”

\--

史蒂夫是对的，但他肯定更没有料到这个。

巴恩斯漫不经心地转动电台旋钮。这是他经过的第一百万片蓝莓田，或者第一片。代表公路的粗实线已经从导航仪上消失，蜿蜒的虚线在地图上匍匐了一段距离，完全消失在深绿的树海里。不，他对如何定义男子气概不感兴趣。谢谢，他不想购买任何来自有机农场的有机食品。最后剩下的是一档有奖竞猜节目，主持人为了打发时间正在用美国历史年鉴给听众出题。巴恩斯几乎要为他感到抱歉了。

蓝莓田之后是杉树与松木组成的密林，高大的树木在车顶弯成拱廊。急弯处的指示牌告诉他放慢车速，提防迎面开来的卡车或者黑熊。巴恩斯摇下窗子，风吹过松林时发出海浪一般的响动。又一个拐弯，有奖竞猜节目被另一个频段覆盖了。新的主持人正在用一种八卦名人的口吻讲解当地鬼屋的传说。巴恩斯饶有兴趣地听了一会，直到“就这样，克里斯蒂娜用斧头砍死了房间里的每一个人——”

“好姑娘。”巴恩斯点了点头。车子开进长长的山中隧道，收音机再次安静下来。不论怎么样，每个小镇都得有自己的鬼屋，每片森林都得有自己的瘦长人。巴恩斯嘲弄地想。他意识到自己记住了这个电台。夜鹰。可惜了个好名字。

出口的光点越来越大，越来越亮。然后，他第一次真正看见了这座山谷。

夕阳的光线已经变得柔和，透明而轻薄的云层布满了天空。湖边的树林绿得发暗，浅黄与深红交错其间。在树林覆盖不到的地方，岩石露出阴郁的褶皱，深深切入墨蓝色的湖面。

从跟这里开始的是群山和荒野。

巴恩斯看向副驾驶座。史蒂夫睡得很放松，眉头舒展，嘴唇半张着。巴恩斯清了清嗓子，移开视线，忽然希望手里有一根烟。

“我们到了？”史蒂夫问。他的声音里依然带着睡意。

“是的，我们到了。”巴恩斯双手握着方向盘。“就像我之前说的。”

小镇的欢迎标志在窗外一闪而过。霍普镇，你希望中最好的地方。

t.b.c.


	3. Chapter 3

这个房间与现代世界的唯一联系是一台收音机。

 

“行了巴克，别忘了还有电灯和淋浴。”史蒂夫走到床边，看了巴恩斯一眼。“你要靠窗还是靠门？”

 

“你知道我的意思，机灵鬼。”巴恩斯翻了翻眼睛。“随便。”

 

两张单人床；一扇窗户；一把直背靠椅；一张桌子，上面放着台灯和收音机；墙上挂着镜子，更高一点的地方钉着一副小小的十字架。这就是他们的房间。

 

史蒂夫走到靠窗的一边，放下背包，取出干净的衣服和毛巾走进浴室。

 

“别把热水用完了！”巴恩斯没有抬头，关上床头柜的抽屉。

 

“我尽量！”浴室里传来模糊的回答。

 

巴恩斯摇了摇头，拧开收音机。新闻主播正在清点过去二十四小时里本地发生的车祸，失踪和枪击事件。巴恩斯心不在焉地听着，伸展手脚躺到床上。弹簧随着他的动作陷了下去，发出一阵吱吱嘎嘎的响动。他叹了口气，感到背后的肌肉放松下来。

 

霍普镇远不像它在海报里展示得那样平静。

 

两辆重型货车在松鼠湾附近相撞。司机们躲过一劫，一名路过的背包客因为车上滚下的原木遭了殃。

 

熊跑溪的野营基地发生一起非法闯入事件，大量财物被毁，无人受伤。切斯特警长呼吁知情人士尽快与镇警局联系。

 

黑岩湖疗养院的两名工作人员依然垂危。他们的车子在上星期的风暴中滑下山崖，一名病人失踪，至今依然下落不明。

 

巴恩斯看着窗外，太阳已经落下，月亮已经升起，天色很快就会转成一片完全的墨蓝。夜风吹动树枝，在窗帘上投下晃动变形的阴影。他好奇怎么会有人觉得在乡间度假是个好主意。

 

“……广告之后是我们的晚间特别节目。夜鹰将陪伴您直到凌晨六点。”

 

是下午听到的那个。巴恩斯想了起来。三十秒钟关于早餐麦片的重要建议，短暂的沉默，电子合成的单声部旋律陡然响起，像鬼火一样游离闪烁，越靠越近，然后是主持人故作神秘的耳语。一段献给怪胎的睡前故事。巴恩斯短促地笑了一声。

 

“所有人生而平等，我们都知道这是不言自明的。但我们并未意识到这句话距离疯狂只有一根针尖。所有跨过界线的人都一去不返，尤其是在这里，在——夜鹰。”

 

“今晚的故事：生产线。”

 

\--

 

史密斯警官正在全速赶往环形小道，这是他来这个镇子后第一次执行任务。五分钟前他接到了一出报警电话。

 

“快点派人过来！拜托了！”一个女人在电话里抽泣。“我的孩子……我的孩子出了问题！”

 

“冷静点女士，救援人员马上就到。他还在呼吸吗？”史密斯问。

 

“他们就坐在客厅里……但我不需要救援人员！我需要一名警官！”女人说。“我不知道坐在那里的是什么东西……离我远点，救命……！”

 

电话里传出一声尖锐的摩擦声，然后挂断了。当史密斯终于来到报警的人家时，一切看起来都很正常。一个女人正在把晚餐放到桌上，厨房里弥漫着烤肉的甜气。

 

“刚才是你报的警吗，女士？”史密斯问。

 

“哦天啊，”女人说。“那一定是我女儿干的好事。”她转身对着楼上大喊。“珍？你干了什么？马上下来！”

 

没有回应。女人再三向史密斯道歉，请求他不要记录在案。史密斯同意了。

 

“请保证您的女儿不会再犯。”他说。

 

“当然，当然。”女人说。“你是新来的，对吧警官？我也刚来不久。搬家总是给人压力。”

 

临走的时候，史密斯在女人的热情坚持下拿了一块红绒蛋糕。看起来美味无比，吃到嘴里却带着一股奇怪的土腥味。他咳嗽起来，很快感到头晕目眩，没有办法呼吸。

 

“怎么了，警官，不合你的口味？”女人蹲下身子看着他。

 

史密斯没有办法回答。他用力抓着自己的喉咙，有什么东西马上就要爬出来了。

 

“唉，搬家总是给人压力。但你马上就要成为我们的一员了。别担心，我们都是一样的。你再也不需要担心任何事情了。”

 

这就是史密斯警官听到的最后一句话。有时候，新生活确实会以意想不到的方式展开。尤其是在这里，在——夜鹰。

 

\--

 

“所以，这是广播版的阴阳魔界吗？”【注1】

 

巴恩斯转身，史蒂夫站在床边，正在用毛巾擦干头发。

 

“我就知道你对这个感兴趣。”巴恩斯说，冲床头柜抬起下巴。“不论怎么说，总比抽屉里的圣经好上一点。”

 

“是啊。”史蒂夫赞同地点头。“你在读圣经，我肯定是走进恐怖电影里了。”

 

“我更喜欢浪漫电影，有熟女，屁股，大胸——太年轻的不行，我不好这口”

 

“我知道你的口味。”史蒂夫把湿毛巾扔到一边。“一眼就能看出来。”

 

“当然，16岁已经算是个成年人了。”巴恩斯补充了一句。

 

史蒂夫嗤笑了一声，没有接话。他把枕头拍松躺到床上，发出一声满意的叹息。

 

“要睡了？”

 

“也没有什么更好打发时间的办法了。”史蒂夫冲着房间挥了挥手。

 

“是啊，别提了。”巴恩斯关掉收音机，房间里安静下来。他伸手抓住台灯的拉绳。

 

“巴克。”史蒂夫半边脸埋在枕头里，抬起眼睛看他。

 

“怎么？”

 

“谢了。我很高兴你一起过来。”

 

“我知道。”

 

灯光熄灭，房间陷入了黑暗。

 

—

 

“镇立医院就在道格拉斯街的尽头，你们不可能错过。再说，这里总共也只有那么几条路，你们肯定能找到地方。”

 

至少旅馆前台是这样说的。

 

“我就知道这是个信号。”巴恩斯看向窗外。

 

他们正开车经过地图上标志的新住宅区。整齐划一的方盒子住宅显示出这个地方在20年前孕育过某种希望。现在草坪上杂草丛生，门廊的柱子油漆剥落，分辨不出原本的颜色。很显然梦醒的时刻已经到了。

 

“那哥们说得也没错。”史蒂夫回答。“只是道格拉斯街稍微有点长。”

 

路边的广告牌来了又去：最佳选项大卖场：您需要的所有家庭与农场用品。字体惊人，颜色鲜艳，从加拿大也能看到。缓缓流淌的鹿尾溪标志了小镇的边缘，漆成红色的钢桁架桥横跨其上。过河之后地势开始缓慢上升，在山坡上迎接他们的是杉树与松木组成的密林。

 

“我打赌那座桥也叫道格拉斯。”史蒂夫说。

 

“我打赌那是个大腹便便的老家伙，一辈子的自恋狂。”巴恩斯没有抬头，他的注意力已经转移到了手中的报纸里。每日新希望。他略带嘲讽地笑了一声。“难以置信，今日头条：来自斯嘉丽的星座运势。一群他妈的嬉皮疯子。”

 

“那么我们今天运气如何？”

 

“让我看看，巨蟹座，这里：你有一些事情急需完成，但最好等上一等。如果有出远门的计划，请做好充分的准备。另外你今天会至少迷路一次，在午饭前会看到一具死尸。”

 

“那不是已经写在我们的职业手册里面了？”史蒂夫双手握紧方向盘，眼神在报纸上停留了两秒。“你今天看起来也不错，大熊座：精力充沛的一天，甚至觉得有点无聊。切勿冲动行事，听取老朋友的建议对你至关重要。”

 

“嘿，你现在只是在胡编乱造，抓紧机会使唤我。”巴恩斯抗议，顺手把手里的报纸扔到后座。

 

“那是在我的职业说明里面啊。”史蒂夫弯起嘴角，看了巴恩斯一眼。“中士。”他说。

 

“是是，队长。”巴恩斯装模作样地叹了口气，也笑了起来。

 

山坡顶端是一片开阔的空地，三层楼高的砖石建筑俯瞰着整个小镇。这是一个柔和明朗的秋日早晨，透明而轻薄的云层布满了天空。微风吹过的时候，阴影明明暗暗地扫过起伏的山谷。几条石凳散落在各处的树荫里，上面三三两两地坐着身穿病号服的人们。

 

“镇立医院，我想我们到了。”史蒂夫在栏干旁边停车，钻出车厢。

 

“谁会在这种地方建医院？这里应该是个旅馆，要正装吃晚饭的那种。”巴恩斯说，用力关上车门。

 

“事实上，以前这里确实是，那时它还有另一个名字：前景旅馆。”

 

一个声音在他们身后说。两人回过头，一个约莫六十岁的男人站在他们身后，身高五尺十寸，穿着“老年牌”开衫毛衣，有一双一看就没干过粗活的手。

 

“所以你是饭店经理还是什么的？”巴恩斯开口问道。

 

“唉，我倒希望。”老人大声回答，似乎被挑起了话头。“那可是这里的黄金岁月，你们年轻人简直想象不出来，爵士乐队，露天舞会，夏日聚餐，甚至塔夫托总统也来过，还有哈定，柯立芝，胡佛……”

 

巴恩斯朝史蒂夫使了个眼色，用嘴型说了句：“共和党。”史蒂夫咳嗽了一下。这座旅馆/医院在老人的介绍里刚过完大萧条的艰难时期，史蒂夫赶在民权运动开始前打断了他。

 

“抱歉，先生，那真是很有趣的背景故事，但我们十点半约了人。”

 

“哦，请原谅，他们说年纪大了就话多，看来是真的。我甚至忘了自我介绍，我是奥维金医生，我确实在这里工作，但不是旅馆经理。心理医生。”

 

史蒂夫跟他握了握手。

 

“史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”他自我介绍，“这是我的朋友詹姆斯.巴恩斯。很高兴认识你。”

 

“你们要到什么地方去？”

 

史蒂夫迟疑了一下才回答：“停尸间。”

 

“哦，”奥维金医生说，神色里带上了一点不自然。“不管那是什么，很遗憾。”他转身指向砖房最远的一角。“在那边的地下室，沿着走廊一直到尽头。不过我得说，这个时候，老汤姆很可能还在睡觉呢。”

 

“我们先去试试看吧，谢谢。”

 

“那我就让你们年轻人继续忙活自己的事情了。日安。”

 

奥维金医生冲两人分别点了点头，迈步离开了。他走起路来一本正经，就像一个医生应该有的样子。真典型。巴恩斯耸了耸肩，确定自己很快就会忘了这位医生。他和史蒂夫一起踏上门厅前的台阶。

 

入口处的玻璃大门比看起来要重得多，打开的瞬间一股并不清新的凉风扑面而来，夹杂着消毒水和药物的气味。在阳光停止的地方，空气变得阴湿沉重，大厅里，来来往往的人群似乎对此毫不在意。每张靠背椅上都坐了人，取药柜台前排着长队。

 

“前景旅馆，1907-1968；镇立医院，1973至今。翻修与2014.”巴恩斯念着墙上的铭牌，用手肘推了推史蒂夫。“这意味着这地方有一整个世纪的鬼故事，加上最先进的自动清洁系统，或者诸如此类。”

 

“希望我们不必验证其中任何一个。”史蒂夫看了一眼楼梯间的指示牌。“那里，我们走吧。”

 

 

t.b.c.


	4. Chapter 4

嗡嗡作响的荧光灯，淡绿色的塑胶地面，满是污垢的黯淡高窗。史蒂夫回头看了一眼电梯井前横放的拖把和“正在维修”标牌，感到胳膊被人碰了一下。

“你在想我正在想的事情吗？”巴恩斯问。

“什么？”

“这块牌子也需要维修一下了。”

巴恩斯说得没错，这是块经久风霜的牌子：油漆剥落，上缘缺了个口，某个无所事事的年轻人在右下角画了一个鸡巴。但史蒂夫摇了摇头，朝走廊尽头走去。“不，”他说。“我只是在想他们是怎么把尸体运到这里来的。”

—

不出所料，房间里满是消毒水的气味，凝重得有如实体，但仍然盖不住那股甜腻的气味。有什么东西正在墙壁里发酵腐烂。史蒂夫清了清嗓子，推开这个想法。

就像他去过的其他停尸间一样，尸检台和解剖台占据了这里的大部分空间。史蒂夫的眼神扫过木制隔墙上深棕色的污渍，努力不去探究这可能是什么。酸洗液和血渍，他想。工具架上的东西不多，但至少没有落灰。一个男人正四仰八叉地坐在办公桌后，桌上的名牌写着“弗里曼：医生和助理法医”。

他看起来是房间里唯一的活人。

“我听到你们说话了。”史蒂夫走过去的时候，弗里曼医生不紧不慢地开口。“不是‘怎么’，而是‘谁’的问题。”这是个矮胖的老头，鼻子通红，衣服领口散发着酒气。“你们哪位？”

“罗杰斯探员和巴恩斯警官。”

“探员和警官？我不知道他们现在能让小娃娃担任高级职位了。”

“我们很擅长自己的工作。”巴恩斯上前一步。“听着，我们要找昆茨医生。”

“你可真会说话。”弗里曼医生从外衣口袋里掏出手绢，用力擤了擤鼻子，再次放回口袋。“你的运气不行，昆茨医生今天不在，明天也不在，后天还是不在。”

“怎么回事？”史蒂夫微微皱起眉头。

“没怎么回事，前一天你在上班，第二天你准备去加拿大的某个农场钓鱼。世事难料啊，就好像前一天你还是主任法医，第二天你就是法医助理了。”他用粗大的指关节敲了敲桌面。

史蒂夫用力呼吸，闻到一股中餐外卖放久了的味道。“我们和昆茨医生约好了，今天过来认领尸体。”

“我的慰问。”弗里曼从桌子举起酒杯喝了一口。“请自便吧，冰柜里只有一具无名氏。”

史蒂夫和巴恩斯交换了一个眼色，巴恩斯翻了一下眼睛。

“我们需要一点独处的时间。”史蒂夫说。

““而我需要芝士汉堡和啤酒。抱歉年轻人，办不到，我不能让随便什么人自己待在这儿。你知道有多少怪胎想溜进来带走点纪念品吗？不行就是不行，我全心全意地忠于职守。”

“是啊，我们看得出来。”巴恩斯冲着半空的酒瓶抬起下巴。

“听着，我不认识你们，而我认识这个镇子的所有警员，加上隔壁两个镇子的。你们大摇大摆地走进这里，穿得像个该死的娘娘腔，也没有警徽——”

史蒂夫掏出钱夹，摸出两张十块。弗里曼闭上了嘴巴，依然坐在椅子上没有动弹。“你们看上去也像是正派的年轻人，但我不确定。”

史蒂夫又摸出一张十块。

“听着，我们没打算买下这儿。”巴恩斯说。

弗里曼哼了一声，抓起酒瓶站了起来。“你知道助理法医的工资是多少吗？大概每四年十块钱。你知道我要做些什么工作吗？”他摇摇晃晃地朝门外走去，细声细气地模仿女人的声音。“‘我办公室里的垃圾桶满了，你能处理一下吗，弗里曼先生？’‘急诊室里又有人吐了一地，你能处理一下吗，弗里曼先生？’‘电梯坏掉了，你能把尸体运到楼下去吗，弗里曼先生？——尽量别让其他病人看见，我们不想引起不安，弗里曼先生。’”房门在他身后用力关上，依然有几句抱怨从透了进来。

“是弗里曼医生，你这个蠢娘们。”

“王八蛋。”巴恩斯得出了一个结论。

—

“首先，你们要去看。”

史蒂夫努力回忆厄尔金斯博士的话。厄尔金斯是他在纽约州立大学上《法医学导论》时的老师，头发稀疏，戴一副小圆眼镜，眼神严厉，知道如何勘察犯罪现场，如何解释死者身上的每一道痕迹。“去看，然后记录下来。”他总是这样说。“虽然我不指望你们能学会这点。”史蒂夫不止一次想象自己就现场做出精彩的推论，得到博士赞许的点头示意。学期结束的时候，他想象博士会说出一些鼓励的结语，比如“很高兴有你这样的学生”。但博士只是用指关节敲了敲桌面，说：“你还有很多要学的东西。”

那是他们最后一次见面。从那个时候到通过FBI考试，史蒂夫对自己的独立实践有过很多想象，在他一个人开车跨越州界的时候，在他晚上睡不着，到厨房里边热牛奶边听午夜新闻的时候。他有足够多的独处时间，把所有情况预演一遍。但他确实没有想过眼前这种情况：不远千里来到加拿大边境，不锈钢检查台上躺着他曾经认识的人。

曾经认识。史蒂夫琢磨着这个字眼，低头打量眼前的肉体。乱糟糟的胡子和卷曲的头发连成一片，裸露的皮肤像坏掉的牛奶一样，苍白凝重，两天的冷藏让他的眼窝陷了下去。

“他看起来可不太好。”巴恩斯说，把工具箱放在一边的桌子上。“你要的东西。”

“在冷柜里待上两天就会有这样的效果，”史蒂夫摇了摇头，戴上乳胶手套。“但主要还是因为死亡。”

“我不知道你什么时候学会这套CSI的玩意儿了。”巴恩斯说。史蒂夫知道他在打量自己，那双眼睛就跟探照灯一样明显。

“我习惯一路收集小玩意儿。” 史蒂夫垂下眼睛，挽起袖子，戴上乳胶手套。他没有透露自己十天前才收到这个工具箱，这是他第一次带它出来干活。“听着，巴克，你能帮我找一下当时的报告吗？”

“当然，”巴恩斯说。“我最喜欢在别人的电脑里翻东找西了。”

史蒂夫听着脚步声渐渐离开，气温似乎比刚进房间时更低了。日光灯在天花板上嗡嗡作响，不情不愿地放出冷淡而朦胧的光线。如果死人选择在这里开口说话，也不会使人过于惊讶。他打开录音笔，开始检查尸体的头部和颈部。“前额有淤青，嘴角有小凹型伤口。”

胸腹部胀起，躯干无明显伤口，左侧腹部有旧枪伤。2007年，提克里特。肯特不止一次在酒吧里跟人炫耀过这个。他的声音总是很大。史蒂夫有点想笑，但很快感到一种强烈的失落，像是一种食物无法填补的饥饿感。他抬起尸体的胳膊继续检查。

“手指关节擦伤，皮肤干裂。手臂内侧——”史蒂夫的眼神一滞，脖子后方一阵发麻。“死者手臂内侧布满针孔和瘢痕，推测生前有严重毒瘾。”他眯起眼睛观察了一会，补充到：“没有近期留下的痕迹，也许已经戒掉了。”

也许是用了什么新产品，你知道的，比如那种透皮贴剂。

新的玩意儿总是会有的。

是啊，但已经跟我没关系了。

史蒂夫注意到手掌下冰冷粘腻的触觉，没有弹性的肌肉依然在柔软地抵抗。

就像死肉一样。

这不好笑。

你看见我笑了吗。

即使在想象中，肯特说话的声音依然很大。对尸体正面的检查没有更多收获，大小不一的瘢痕和疙瘩与其说透露了肯特的死因，不如说揭示了他最后这段日子的生活习惯。一个没有固定住所，不怎么洗澡，没有什么地方要去，没有什么人关心的人。

“你们他妈的以为自己在干什么？”从什么地方传来一句怒气冲冲的吆喝。

史蒂夫心中一紧，又迅速放缓脸颊肌肉，不紧不慢地转身。他看见一个头戴棒球帽的中年男人，正用手指着他，然后转向巴恩斯。“你们是谁？弗里曼？”男人抬高了声音。

“史蒂夫.罗杰斯，联邦探员。那是巴恩斯警探，波特兰警局。你是昆茨医生吧。”

“联邦给了你们来这里捣乱的权力，探员？”昆茨露出讽刺的笑容，口气缓和了一些。“弗里曼在哪儿？”

弗里曼正贴着门框挪进房间，他在昆茨看不到的地方朝史蒂夫挥手，用嘴型说：“不是我。”

史蒂夫说：“我们来这里认领尸体，弗里曼医生正好不在，我想自己先检查一下。”

“这里不是CSI爱好者的游乐场。”昆茨医生用轻蔑的眼神扫过史蒂夫的工具箱，冷哼一声。“除非有我们警长的授权，否则滚出去，你们俩，马上。”

“日安。”史蒂夫安静地说，一边脱下橡胶手套扔进旁边的垃圾桶。

“不是我的错。”弗里曼在墙边说，打了个响亮的酒嗝。他摇摇晃晃地走向检查台，准备把尸体推回冷柜。房间的另一边，昆茨医生打开小冰箱，取出了一打啤酒。

史蒂夫收起工具，走向门外。巴恩斯大步跟上，扔下一句新结论：“两个王八蛋。”

与浑浊黯淡的地下室相比，山间的景色显得格外可亲。阳光在桦树的枝叶间层层落下，叶脉青绿，叶面是透着薄绿的浅黄。山风吹过，枝头微颤，似乎盛不住这一捧过于明亮的阳光。

史蒂夫走下空阔的砂石路，有意走在路边。灌木丛依然茂盛，宽大柔软的叶子拂过手臂，带来一阵愉快的颤栗。但几乎是同时，他想起了检查台上的那具肉体，灰败僵硬，混杂着房间里浓厚的挥发性臭气。走在前面的巴恩斯停下脚步，他差点撞了上去，才发现他们已经走到了汽车边上。

“所以，午饭？”巴恩斯说。

“好啊。”史蒂夫下意识地回答，内心一片茫然。

—

“不管他点的是什么，我都绝对不要。”巴恩斯说。史蒂夫回过头，看见隔壁餐桌上一碗深黄色的糊状浓汤。

“太可惜了，我们这里只有这个。Garmonbozia.”一个女服务生拿着两本菜单走了过来。她看上去还不到20岁，眼影很重，涂酒红色的口红。

“Gar…什么？”巴恩斯皱起眉毛。“我不点自己叫不出名字的玩意儿。”

“别跟客人开玩笑了，旺达。”一个年长一些的服务生端着餐盘从她身后经过，匆匆扔下一句。“没有人能听得懂。”

“我知道。”旺达头也不回地大声说。她来回扫了他们一眼，声音放低了一些。“你们看着也不像90年代电视迷。说吧，你们要点什么？”

“烤小排骨，培根蛋黄乳酪意面，一份油炸布丁，再来一杯浓茶。”巴恩斯说。

“猪肉玉米汤和乳酪软饼。”史蒂夫合上菜单。

“行，就这样吧。”旺达干脆利落地收起便签本，转身离开。

“那会反映在她的小费里面的。”巴恩斯冷哼一声，转头看向史蒂夫。“我们被赶出来之前有什么发现？”

“还是那些我们早就知道的事情。破产，酗酒，到处晃荡。”史蒂夫停顿了一会，叹了口气。“也许你是对的，这只是又一起嗑药过量。事情只是……发生了而已。”

“不管怎么说，我还是找到了点东西。”巴恩斯沉思着说。“当时的报告，肯特是在‘老地方’附近的草丛里被人发现的，我们应该去那里看看。”

“老地方？”

“我查过了，”巴恩斯露出一个笑容。“是这个地方唯一的酒吧。”

史蒂夫抬起眼睛看了巴恩斯一眼。“嗯哼。”他说。

“纯粹是工作需要。”巴恩斯眼睛都没有眨一下。

史蒂夫正准备说点什么，他的手机震动起来，发出叮的一声。【你下个周末有空吗？】屏幕上显示。是娜塔莎发来的消息。

”女朋友？”巴恩斯问。

“什么？娜特？”史蒂夫笑了起来。“天，当然不。”

【我在人力资源部认识了一个人，是你的类型。】叮的一声，又是一条新消息。

【专心做你的工作。】史蒂夫用大写字母敲下这句话。【别用我转移注意力。】

【不，认真的，是你喜欢的类型，那种毛发浓密的硬汉。】【我等会把照片发给你。】连着两条信息，史蒂夫对着屏幕猛地咳嗽起来，巴恩斯怀疑地看着他。史蒂夫还没想到怎么回复，口袋里又一次震动起来。这一次是工作手机。

“我得去接这个。”他对巴恩斯点头示意，起身走到门外。“早上好，弗瑞。”

“你的旅行怎么样？”代理局长尼克.弗瑞说。

“过得去吧。有什么案子？”

“愉快的聊天。”弗瑞说。“听着，我也不想打断你的休假，但有情报说下个月会有一大批毒品从加拿大过来。最迟下周五，我需要你回来这里。”

“下周三我就可以开始。”

“这次我们要给缉毒局那群孙子好看。”

史蒂夫咳嗽一声，掩盖住自己的真实想法。“是，长官。”他说，然后挂断电话。

当他回到卡座时，他们的餐点已经上齐了。巴恩斯正抓着叉子，对着那份意粉直皱眉头。

“蛋黄乳酪有什么好看的？”史蒂夫问。

巴恩斯明显吃了一惊，抬头看向史蒂夫，他的眼神游移不定。“吃饭，”他最后说，一边把玉米汤推向史蒂夫。“我饿得可以吃下一头牛。”

典型的巴基。史蒂夫皱起眉头。但确实有什么地方不对。但巴恩斯已经低下头，开始专心致志地摆弄起他的那份烤排骨。史蒂夫又看了他一会，终于放弃了。

“好吧，吃饭。”史蒂夫说，把留在桌面的那支手机收进口袋里。“今晚去酒吧一趟？”

“嗯哼。”巴恩斯往嘴里塞下一大口食物，模糊地回答。

t.b.c.


End file.
